Vestigios
by Valsed
Summary: El destino, que no conoce el bien y el mal, que no tiene preferidos en la batalla, ha movido las fichas para encontrar una hermosa obra. Le hará encontrarse con su opuesto y hará una inesperada costura en ambos hilos.


**Vestigios**

«« 0 »»

Genero: Drama

Categoría: Original / Yaoi

Clasificación: K+

«« 0 »»

Se respira mucha paz, tal vez demasiada, es como el centro de la tormenta, dándote una seguridad inexistente. Las personas aprovechan para sonreír mas, jugar mas,... vivir mas, antes de...

El final... ha llegado.

«« 0 »»

Gritos por doquier, las sirenas de alarma sonando, exasperando aun mas a quienes corren desesperados buscando una salvación, los que han caído han sido olvidados, ahora solo importa uno mismo.

Uno mismo y su supervivencia.

La muerte no tendrá descanso, su presencia se volverá permanente.

La tierra se sacude desde su magmático centro, elevándose a todos sus cráteres creando ríos ardientes; el mar imparable se apodera de tierra firme extendiendo su reino; el cielo retumba estremeciendo almas, truenos y rayos sin lluvia; se ve tan negro como el destino de millones de habitantes.

El final... esta aquí.

«« 0 »»

Lamentos, llantos, gritos desesperanzadores, muerte y destrucción por todos lados. Solo la tierra esta descansando para poder renovar sus frutos, pero para la raza humana el terror apenas esta por comenzar.

El engendro del odio apenas ha dado el aviso de su llegada, su imperio se forjara de los cadáveres y del miedo que ha provocado, la paz ha sido extinguida.

El final... el principio... que más da.

«« 0 »»

Demian, es el nombre del pequeño que se convertirá en el único amo. Ahora de tan solo dos años, es de los pocos niños que sobrevivieron a la gran catástrofe. Y aun más, él es conocido por haber nacido durante ella, irónicamente lo llaman 'bendición de Dios', 'símbolo de esperanza'; Pobres humanos.

Pero su verdadera bendición y esperanza no esta lejos, otro sobreviviente, de la misma edad, es mirado con ojos de lastimas, su madre murió al hacer lo imposible para que naciera; sin ningún otro familiar solo estorba para quienes con mucho esfuerzo intenta sacar adelante a los suyos.

«« 0 »»

Los años pasan, y la plaga que es la humanidad ha creado nuevas ciudades, su entereza ha resurgido de las ruinas. Imparables, han creado una nueva sociedad, quebrada, insegura, pero tenaz.

El hermoso Demian, de sedosa cabellera negra que le cubre los hombros, sagaces ojos oscuros que parecen penetrarte, piel blanca, sedosa, tentadora, con porte, gallardía. Su voz cautiva, sus palabras son inequívocas. Un líder nato.

Deseado por hombres y mujeres, querido por los adultos, admirado por los niños. Los que lo conocen, le temen. Los que son comidos por su manto de perfección, caen rendidos a sus pies, lo amaran hasta que sus cuerpos se desintegren, pero... los mas precavidos, los que han visto detrás de él, huyen y ruegan a Dios jamás tener que enfrentarlo.

«« 0 »»

El destino, que no conoce el bien y el mal, que no tiene preferidos en la batalla, ha movido las fichas para encontrar una hermosa obra. Le hará encontrarse con su opuesto y hará una inesperada costura en ambos hilos.

-estoy aburrido- palabras vacías, tras haber lanzado a una pérfida mujer fuera del lecho

Sus tres compañeros voltean a verlo –y qué sugieres que hagamos?-

-vayamos a ver a los desarrapados, golpeémoslo para escuchar sus gritos- los valores distorsionados

-suena interesante, tu qué piensas Demian?- sus ojos camuflajeados con el venir del atardecer. Edificios derrumbados como paisaje.

-hay reunión en mi casa- sin mas palabras se marchan, hace lo que quiere aunque a simple vista no lo parezca.

«« 0 »»

En la excelsa casa, la algarabía llega a todos los rincones. Le gente sonríe en sus mascaras, el terror de hace 16 años no se olvida, te apuñalarían por la espalda por poder ver el amanecer de mañana.

Vestido con traje negro, ciñendo su escultura cuerpo, Demian entra triunfal, todas las miradas se enfocan en él, sus padres orgullosos lo invitan a acercarse.

-hijo, queremos presentarte a una amiga- extiende su brazo permitiendo a su madre tomarlo

-es hija de prestigiosa familia, nació al año de la catástrofe. Es bellísima y toda una dama, ya hay pocas como ella-

-tomare tus palabras Padre- en ese mismo lugar, un hombre de edad, fungiendo ante la familia como leal mayordomo, ve con especial alegría que su joven amo se encuentra con aquella chica, que él se encargo de buscar arduamente.

La pareja baila unas piezas, platican al sentir sus pies cansarse, tal vez su platica no es tan amena como se espera, pero es que ella...

El hombre de muy delgado cuerpo, piel arrugada y mirada tenebrosa, se acerca a quien es su protegido.

-señores- una bandeja con bebidas, ambas copas vacías en un instante, un mundo de fantasías creado artificialmente. Y ambos jóvenes terminan en un baile de lujuria, consumiendo la casta virginidad de la joven sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

El viejo carnero sonríe, ha derrumbado las bases de un pilar del servidor de Dios. La joven poseía entereza, valor y nobleza, demasiado hermosas para mantenerlas vivas. El joven Demian devoro cada uno de sus dones, como devoro su carne.

«« 0 »»

-cómo estuvo la reunión de anoche?- conduciendo a toda velocidad, él y sus amigos recorren las viejas calles

-era una mas, se lo hice saber a sus padres- sus ojos fríos como el mármol e igual de hermosos

-eres despiadado Demian-

-solo soy sincero- dagas que hieren, son sus palabras

-iremos a los resguardos?- región donde los desamparados buscaron lugar para vivir

-vamos-

Peste y enfermedad por doquier, los mendigos se acercan a los recién llegados, pidiendo una mísera compasión, pero ellos ya han visto la oscuridad, y los ojos de él no ocultan ya nada para ellos. Huyen despavoridos al verlo acercarse, pero el hambre y el mal vivir los ha hecho débiles, lentos como gusanos.

Uno a uno cae bajo las garras del desprecio y las risas eufóricas de la diversión inmoral. Junto a un oscuro mar decorado de edificios sumergidos y objetos que alguna ves fueron utiles.

«« 0 »»

Del otro lado de esa región, algunos han aprendido a vivir con lo que tienen, orgullosos de lo que son, han construido sus hogares, pequeños cultivos y la fortaleza para todos los días seguir adelante. Gente olvidada que ha creado sus propias reglas.

Un joven, con gran energía, complexión delgada, alborotado y largo cabello castaño claro destellando con el sol, brillantes ojos azules como el cielo, piel lechosa y hermosa sonrisa. Corre deprisa por las lodosas calles, no se le hace tarde, pero siempre tiene prisa.

-buenas tardes- saluda a todos con su dulce voz, apenas y le contestan el saludo, cuando ya lo ven a lo lejos

-Señor Jan, ya estoy de vuelta- construcciones sin estética pero que cumplen bien su función.

-gracias muchacho, pueden llevar la caja que esta sobre el mostrado?- sinceros tonos alegres en las voces

-si, para quien es?- su aspecto no se puede medir con su fuerza

-son productos que voy a desechar, podrías llevarlos a la bahía, aun están buenos, pero como se han quedado...

-la gente ya no la quiere-

-así es chico-

-las personas aun no aprender a valorar lo que tienen- quien le pone valor a las cosas?

-es cierto, por eso nosotros le daremos buen uso, la gente de la bahía lo sabrá aprovechar, ahora ve chico, antes de que oscurezca-

-si- con un corazón siempre brillante, la arena bajo sus pies, húmedos por el oleaje, ha llegado a lo que antes fue una ciudad costera, o lo que el mar aun no ha terminado de cubrir de la antigua civilización.

Sus pasos mas calmados, sujeta con mas firmeza la caja, avanzando por el suelo accidentado. Mira a lo lejos los grupos de persona rodeados por las hogueras, uno esta de pie, algo en la mano, un temor le previene, sus ojos espantados, la respiración se detiene un instante.

Los están matando

La caja cae

Corre lo más rápido posible

Se abalanza contra ese tipo

Pelean

El joven a caído

Demian lo ve son sus impasibles ojos oscuros, el joven lo ve con coraje, con lagrimas y un por que en la boca. No le interesa su pregunta, menos sus lagrimas, le recorre con la mirada, el joven es hermoso, demasiado para ser un menesteroso.

El joven sigue reclamando, en sus ojos abundan mas y mas lagrimas, al ver los demás cuerpos sin vida

Demian ha visto mas brillo en esos ojos provocado por la humedad, sus mejillas se han tornado rojas, se le ve lamentable y aun más hermoso.

El joven yace aun en el suelo, Demian siente un enorme impulso de matarlo, no soporta esa mirada retadora que le esta dirigiendo, nadie nunca lo ha visto así, siente total desprecio por aquel que no le teme.

La barra en su mano, empuña con fuerza, baja a gran velocidad golpeando el brazo del joven, un fuerte grito, y se sujeta con dolor. Intenta levantarse, pero a Demian nadie se le escapa, un golpe en la espalda, y el joven cae inconsciente. La barra vuelve a levantarse, pero ya no baja.

Se mira a sus ojos un hermoso paisaje, un bello joven a su merced en una charco de sangre y fango, el rostro reflejando dolor, pálido de mejillas sonrojadas, es una tentación, pero...

Algo le dice que lo mate, que acabe con él, su destino esta ahí, pero él solo hace caso de sí mismo, que los demás callen, tomara el regalo que le han dado por ser simplemente quien es.

-encontraste algo bueno?- manchados de sangre, se complacen de su trabajo, su negro placer ha sido complacido

-es muy hermoso, podemos tenerlo también?- su mirada no ha perdido de vista a su victima, y las lujuriosas palabras escuchadas no han sido bien recibidas por su egoísta ser.

-márchense- la firmeza de su voz, los ha hecho estremecerse, se marchan con una sola mirada hacia atrás, llevándose el único medio de transporte.

El sol ha hecho presencia en el horizonte, Demian fija su mirada al mar, viendo el bizarro reflejo del astro. Odia los amaneceres, desea mudarse al oeste y ver cada día el crepúsculo.

Un gemido lo regresa a su... aun no sabe bien lo que es.

De nuevo esa mirada dura, no le queda bien al chico.

-por que lo hiciste? Por que los matan?-, ahora sabe que esa hermosa voz no fue una ilusión. No dice nada, espera desesperarlo, conocer todas sus reacciones, no pierde de vista sus iris azules.

Lo ve sentarse en unos botes frente a donde él ha estado sentado toda la noche, despierto.

-si te hicieron algo, no era para que los mataran, ha de haber sido una confusión, se que son personas que con su aspecto causan temor y que pueden actuar sin razón, pero son... eran gente buena, perdónalas para que sus almas puedan descansar-

Lo miraba atentamente, lo defendía y los defendía, no entendía el significado de sus palabras, demasiado absurdas para ser reales en su mundo.

-los mate porque quise-

-no, eso no es verdad-

-por que no seria verdad?, por que tu no serias capaz de hacerlo? O por que té niegas a creer que hay gente capaz de hacerlo?-

-no...-

-vamos, te enseñare que es fácil- le enseñara su mundo, lo llevaría hasta él, y lo convertiría en su aliado?, para atarlo a él?-

-detente- su fuerza es mayor, lo a sujetado y las pequeñas manos ahora son obligadas a llevar una barra cuyo peso es considerable.

-ese aun esta vivo, acaba con su vida, siente el poder de elegir quien debe vivir, quien debe ser exterminado- solo gemidos de un cuerpo inútil ya

-no lo haré jamás- las manos alzadas

-vamos, inténtalo—susurrándole el oído, percibiendo el dulce aroma.

-Prefiero estar muerto-

-si es lo que prefieres- cumplirá sus deseos, satisfaciéndose.

Ahora en el suelo, el joven es inmovilizado por el peso de Demian, no solo es su cuerpo, sino también una negra aura inmovilizándolo. Se sacude, se agita, pero no logra quitárselo de encima.

Demian disfruta sus inútiles intentos, le divierte, y lo desea aun más. La piel del joven es deliciosa, incluso la muerde. Escucha como grita y pide que lo suelte, le encanta su voz, pero sus palabras van sobrando.

No existe ropa que estorbe, el cuerpo ha sido tentado, una unión clandestina será hecha, el diablo será llevado al éxtasis por la caída del ángel.

Ha tomado el cuerpo del otro chico, lo ha hecho suyo, pero esos ojos azules aun brillan, aplica mas fuerzas en sus embates, y no funciona; lo golpea, lo lacera, le causa gran cantidad de dolor, agonía.

Se detiene cansado, aun dentro del cuerpo tomado; lo mira, sus ojos se cierran cayendo en la inconciencia, sabe que pronto morirá, pero... si ese chico muere, habrá perdido la pelea, y él jamás, JAMÁS pierde.

Sale de lo que ahora es suyo, se arregla y lo carga fácilmente en sus brazos como un simple objeto que ha recogido, con paso calmo lo lleva a la carretera cercana, ahí misteriosamente lo espera un auto; el viejo mayordomo esta ahí, sagaz, conocedor de su amo.

Coloca su reto en los asientos de atrás, lo mira un instante, reconociéndolo bien, se divertirá. Toma asiento en el copiloto y sin orden alguna, el vehículo arranca.

-debería matarlo- lo ha reconocido, sabe quien es, teme su caída.

-es mío- no sabe lo que su criado, y su orgullo vale mas que una absurda advertencia.

«« 0 »»

Continuara

«« 0 »»


End file.
